Lazo
by Derama17
Summary: Porque Deidara no puede evitar celebrar una fiesta de mas de 2500 años de antiguedad. Reto ItaDei Celebremos este día.- 07 de marzo.


_-Titulo: _**_Lazo._****_  
_**_-Día: 21 de marzo_**_, dia internacional del Nowruz._****_  
_**_-Autor del fic:_**_ DeRaMa._****_  
_**_-Autor del manga:_**_ Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

Lazos.

* * *

El joven artista se encontraba frente a un inmenso matorral de alguna maldita planta silvestre de la cual no sabia el nombre, y si lo supiera se explotaría a si mismo por ser tan patético. Todo esto de las plantas no iba con él, eso le correspondía a la lechuga andante alias Zetzu, pero no, tenía que ser él, precisamente él de entre toda la bola de criminales buenos para nada de Akaksuki a quien le hubieran inculcado esta estúpida costumbre y ¿Por qué debía celebrarla él?

-Porque es una costumbre que hemos celebrado durante más de 2500 años hmm- mascullo imitando la chillante voz de alguno de los ancianos de su familia – que fastidio – dijo ya con su voz normal.

Resoplo frustrado haciendo que el mecho de pelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro se levantara. En realidad no habría problema con celebrar ese día, el año nuevo de los pueblos que viven en los desiertos, la fiesta más importante. El bien podría irse de juerga, beber hasta perder la conciencia, comer hasta reventar, bailar hasta que se le deshagan los pies, todo eso podía hacerlo y celebrar ese día como es debido pero no, no toda en esa maldita festividad era tan sencillo. Lo que le estaba castrando de forma hipotética era el hecho de que era justo en esta celebración donde tenía que convivir no con los amigos, sino con los enemigos. Era buscar establecer la paz, unir fuerzas, convivir para evitar los conflictos, aun si fueran naciones en guerra, ¡Era esa estúpida idea lo que le jodia la existencia!

Se levanto furioso y regreso a la cueva buscando a cualquier miembro de akaksuki que no fuera el Uchiha, total, todos eran sus enemigos mortales incluyendo a su maestro y su arte eterno. Atravesó la sala sin encontrarse a nadie, llego a la primera habitación y la abrió de una patada con el mismo resultado, siguió con las demás sin encontrar a nadie. ¡Maldita sea que no podía tener tan mala suerte como para que no hubiese nadie en el maldito lugar! De nuevo y con pasos exagerados se dirigió a la salida para irse a celebrar con el primer imbécil que apareciera frente a él, tenía que cumplir esa maldita costumbre.

Al llegar a la entrada las ganas de arrancarle los testículos al idiota que invento esta estúpida fiesta le nublaron la mente, pues el poseedor del sharingan entraba como si nada importante ocurriera con el mundo. Bufo y casi juraba que echaba fuego por la nariz cuando se vio en la penosa necesidad de acercar al mayor.

-¿Dónde esta Kisame? – pregunto con la idea clara de llevarse al tiburón aunque se quedara sin sus ahorros de toda la vida.

-Patrullando en Suna – respondió el pelinegro luego de analizarlo por un par de segundos.

-¡Maldita sea hmm! – mascullo por lo bajo apretando lo puños y sintiendo como la ira lo quemaba por dentro - ¡Tú, cierra el pico y ven conmigo! – ordeno al Uchiha al tiempo que lo tomaba de la solapa de la capa.

Quizá si no hubiese estado tan furioso habría notado la docilidad del mayor ante su berrinche infantil, incluso su extraño silencio cuando literalmente lo arrojo sobre su pájaro de arcilla para iniciar el vuelo. Durante el trayecto Deidara seguía refunfuñando incoherencias mientras Itachi parecía disfrutar el paisaje. Llegaron a un pequeño poblado cerca de la aldea de la roca y a pesar del peligro pronto se perdieron entre la inmensa cantidad de gente. Llegaron a una pequeña posada donde el rubio dio sus datos y una linda jovencita los condujo hacia una mesa. El lugar bullía de vida con las grandes flores adornando el lugar, músicos tocando, gente bebiendo, bailando y comiendo.

-Feliz Nowruz – siseo Deidara – ahora come y emborráchate como si no hubiese un mañana – ordeno el menor con un tono mas calmado.

Y dicho aquello, el artista puso el ejemplo comiendo todo aquello que le ponían enfrente y bebiendo tal cantidad de zake que horas mas tarde bailaba y cantaba incoherencias con un grupo de hombres y mujeres tan borrachos como él. Desde su lugar en la mesa Itachi no lo perdía de vista y una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, era obvio que el rubio no sospecho que era su culpa que ningún miembro de Akaksuki se apareciera por la cueva ese día. Cuando la aurora del nuevo día comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte el Uchiha se levanto del lugar y fue por el rubio quien protesto ante la idea de abandonar la fiesta, aunque era obvio que ya solo el quedaba en pie. Con cierta dificultad Itachi logro llevarlo a la habitación que tendría que compartir y lo boto en la cama, donde quedo totalmente rendido.

Horas mas tarde Deidara abría los ojos con una maldita pesadez de muerte, la cabeza le dolia horrores y tuvo que sentarse para que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro al ver al Uchiha durmiendo a un lado suyo, no la había pasado mal después de todo, el imbécil no participo pero tampoco interrumpió la fiesta. Cerró los ojos y se volvió a quedar dormido.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – fue el susurro que le hizo abrir los ojos para posarlos en el Uchiha frente a él – llevas durmiendo todo el día.

Como pudo Deidara observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya la tarde caía.

-Mierda, no molestes hmmm – susurro volviéndose a arropar.

No le dio importancia al hecho de sentir como la cama a su lado se sumia ante el peso de un nuevo ocupante.

-Deidara…

-¿Hmmm?

-Feliz Nowruz – dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

El artista abrió los ojos ante el contacto para toparse con el rostro sereno del mayor. Segundos después el contacto se rompió y el rubio no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Su respiración se corto al ver a Itachi acostado a un lado suyo, su rostro descansando en la almohada tan cerca de él, se sentía débil producto de la resaca y sin ganas de discutir, por lo que solo le quedo una opción, se levanto para colocarse sobre el Uchiha y volver a besarlo, total, el Nowruz era una fiesta que servía para establecer nuevos lazos.


End file.
